This Feeling
by lordlosslove
Summary: After the extraction of his tailed beast by the Akatsuki Gaara continues his duties as Kazekage and has a ton of responsibility... and paperwork. Naruto gives him a surprise visit to lighten the load. The two find themselves alone and Naruto attempts to explain something to Gaara that he has never felt . GaaraxNaruto


**LLL- My first Naruto fic and my first one shot**

**Gaara- She doesn't own Naruto**

**Naruto- Well duh she doesn't own me**

**LLL- Ok, they get it**

**Sasuke- she wishes she did but she never will**

**LLL- where the hell did you come from?**

**Sasuke- *leaves room***

He sits at his desk, the stack of papers mocking him as he has yet to pick up the pen. It's been about a month since his incident with The Akatsuki. He heard that Deidara, the person that captured him has killed himself but that sounds to good to be true. Gaara looks out of the window. He knows that right now Naruto is probably out there kicking some Akatsuki ass. He puts his head in his hands and grunts brashly.

There is a knock at the door and he looks up. "Come in."

Baki walks in with his usual serious expression. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Gaara looks back out of the window. "Is that all you came in here to say?"

"No. We've got word from the leaf village."

Gaara's attention perks up. "What about?"

"Naruto."

Gaara's thoughts can be read clearly through how wide his eyes are. Naruto, the person who gave him reason to live. The person responsible for him being Kazekage. "Is he alright?"

"More then alright. He just finished a mission nearby and thought it'd be a good idea to..."

"Hey there Gaara!"

Baki is interrupted when Naruto bursts through the door. Gaara's heart skips a beat when he sees Naruto's smiling face. The last time he'd seen him he was half alive and they shook hands but there was no time to talk. And even if there was time, what would he have said? The jonin turns around angrily towards Naruto. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT? This is the Kazekage you're speaking to!"

Naruto looks clueless for a second before dropping into 90 degree bow. "My apologies! Greetings Lord Kazekage!" He glances up at Gaara with a shining smile and winks. Gaara smirks and Naruto looks over at Baki. "Ya happy now!? Now, get the heck out of here so I can talk to my friend!"

Gaara's heart jumps at the sound of the word. "Friend," he whispers, so low there's no way the others heard him.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Naruto pulls down his eyelid and sticks out his tongue.

"Baki," Gaara says. "You can go."

Naruto shoots him a teasing grin and he tries his best to ignore it before bowing and leaving.

Naruto walks towards the desk with his arms behind his head. "So how's life as the Kazekage? He then pays more attention to the paperwork and his eyes go wide. "Whoa! What's all this?"

"Problems within and outside of the village. It's the job of the Kazekage to make sure things run smoothly."

"Ugh," Naruto frowns. "Am I going to have to do this when I'm Hokage?"

"It's likely."

"That sucks." Naruto reaches over the desk and grabs Gaara's arm, pulling him around. "Well lets go!"

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"To take a break!"

"But I..." Naruto turns around and smiles ear to ear, looking Gaara in the eyes.

"Look, everyone needs to break now and then! I know I need one after that mission now come on!"

Gaara doesn't fight the happy ninja's tug. They run up the hall and turn a corner. As soon as they do, there is a shinobi standing guard. He sees Naruto and Gaara. "Lord Kazekage, what's going on?"

"He's going out."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. I was given strict orders by Baki to make sure he doesn't leave until he has finished at least a quarter of the paperwork."

Naruto's mouth falls open. "What the heck is wrong with you people? Would you let him live. He's still a kid."

"He is the leader of our..."

"See ya!" Naruo runs the opposite direction, dragging Gaara around like a rag doll. He turns down the next hallway and simply scurries past that guard before he even has time to see them.

Behind them the two hear a voice yell. "Catch those two! Don't let them leave the building!"

Naruto turns down a hall. Then another hall. And another hall... and another hall? It isn't long before they've got close to ten guards chasing them down. He runs around a corner and to his surprise there's another hall! "What the hell, Gaara!"

"Here," Gaara says. He holds up his hands at the wall and a sand door appears. He opens it and tosses Naruto in, following after. When they are safe, the door disappears.

Naruto leans against the wall and slides to the floor, breathing hard. He then observes his surroundings. It's a room with huge windows, a futon, a bed, a table, and paintings. It's really homey. "Whoa. Where are we?"

"A room I created." Gaara answers. "It's connected to my office and I come in here when I have a lot of work I don't want to do or don't want to be bothered."

"That's really neat!" He walks and looks around.

"I don't use it much."

"Why not? This place is great."

"Well," Gaara looks at the ground. "I don't really dislike the work or the people. Really I love it all. I know that they need me and I want to be there for everyone. I've been Kazekage for a long time but it still feels new. Like I need those people instead. Sometimes this room gets lonely I guess."

Naruto grabs onto Gaara's hands and squeezes them, looking into his eyes. "You never have to feel lonely ever again. I promise you that. Anything you need, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I will run to you."

"Naruto..."

"We're one in the same, you hear me."

Gaara looks at the ground. "But I'm not longer a Jinjuriki."

Naruto wraps his hand around the back of Gaara's neck and puts their forehead's together. "That doesn't mean a damn thing. We went through the same thing. I will always see you as the one person who understands me perfectly. Got that?"

Gaara's eyes are wide as he stares into Naruto's blue ones and his heart beats wildly. He then looks to the side and removes Naruto's hand from his neck, turning away. "How can I understand you when I don't even understand myself?"

The leaf shinobi tilts his head slightly. "What do you mean by that?" Gaara says nothing and Naruto walks around so that they are face to face again. "Tell me what you mean!"

He furrows hi eyebrows and grabs Naruto's shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. Their lips are crushed together and Naruto's breath has stopped. He doesn't know how to respond in this kind of situation. After seconds Gaara's mouth relaxes and the kiss becomes more gentle. He pulls back, still holding onto Naruto while leaving him in awe. He can taste the slight hint of salt and sand left on his lips by Gaara's. Still, the kazekage won't make eye contact with him. "W-wha...?"

"You're someone I look up to. Someone I changed myself for because I knew it was the right thing to do. Because you taught me that it was the right thing to do. Everything I have become is because of you Naruto Uzamaki. Whenever I think about you, my stomach hurts. Whenever I see you I can't breath. I become weak and I don't know why!" he yells, dropping to his knees. "I don't know what this weakness is. It's nothing I've ever felt before."

Naruto feels sorry for Gaara. He knows exactly what it is that he is feeling but the situation is strange for him. He sees a hint of a tear escape Gaara's eye and he bends down, wrapping his arms around Gaara in a tight embrace. "I'm here. I will help you get through this. It's not a weakness. Think of it as a new skill or advantage. You're becoming stronger and it's a milestone that I will help you overcome no matter what. There's not reason you should have to suffer anymore."

Gaara looks up at him with shining eyes. "How can you help with something like this?"

Naruto doesn't speak. He simply leans in and connects their lips again. Gaara is surprised at this at first but doesn't take time contemplating the actions. He puts his hands on Naruto's chest and moves in closer, deepening the kiss. Soon, their mouths open and tongues interlock. Gaara's sandy taste does not make Naruto want to stop as it probably should but only makes him want to devour the kazekage even more. Naruto drags Gaara a few feet back and sits on the futon, soon straddling the red haired male. The two continue their messy kiss and a moan escapes Gaara's throat. He gasps and pulls out quickly. His face is turning as red as his hair and Naruto smirks. "You're The Kazekage so stop doing that."

"I didn't mean to."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what...?"

Naruto pins him down onto the futon and kisses him. "Stop being so damn adorable."

"What the hell did you just say?"

Naruto places his forehead on Gaara's chest and knits their fingers together. "Have you ever loved anyone Gaara?"

Naruto can hear the pace of his heart. "No."

"So you don't know how it feels to love." He slowly begins to remove the grey vest and unbutton Gaara's burgundy shirt.

"I-I do..."

Naruto looks up at him and kisses his chest, up to his neck. Gaara has his hand on the back of Naruto's head. He lifts so that the two are face to face. "Well in that case, thank you for choosing to give your love to me. It sucks that it took you to make the first move for me to realize this but..."He bends down to Gaara's ear. "I love you."

Gaara has gone completely still and Naruto hears a sniffle. "No one has ever told me that they love me before."

"You've been through so much. You deserve all of the love in the world. But I hope I'm enough." Naruto kisses him again, his tears as salty as his lips.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I feel weird down there."

The blue eyed boy smiles at Gaara's confusion. So deadly yet so innocent. "Oh, you mean down here." Naruto grinds against Gaara, their hardness rubbing together.

"Yes! Yes..."

Naruto leaps off of the futon, stretching his arms and Gaara sits up desperately longing for more. "That can be fixed but now isn't the time. It'll take a while and I need to get back to the Leaf."

He looks at the floor. "Right. You need to leave."

Naruto is upon him in the blink of an eye, hovering over him. "I'll come back for you and when I do, I'll love you for real. You won't even be able to look at me without feeling this way."

Gaara is half confused and half excited. "Is that a threat?"

"Take it as a heads up."

"Let's not forget who's more powerful here."

Naruto gets up and walks away, towards the wall. "Keep tellin yourself that. Now give me a door."

Gaara waves a hand and the sand door materializes. Naruto walks out and the door disintegrates. Gaara looks down at his exposed chest and thinks back to Naruto's confession. He smiles. "Love, huh?"

**LLL- Well, I'm in the beginning of shippuden and Gaara just got brought back to the village after being extracted by akatsuki and life could not go on without a fanfiction being written so yeah. Not much but I don't normally write oneshots. Excuse any grammar/spelling errors please. ^_^ Oh, and review.**


End file.
